


Cold Season

by caitrionabh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, self indulgent fluff, this is just short fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: Hanzo never got sick.Well as far as anyone else was concerned.





	Cold Season

Hanzo never got sick.

Well that wasn’t strictly true. He was only human after all. But years of crafting austere persona and forced self reliance meant that he never admitted to being sick, often not even to himself.

Until now though, he’d never had cause to regret holding his tongue.

It wasn’t as if he had some deadly infection, but the achy head, chills, and sore throat weren’t a nuisance he wanted to inflict on anyone else. So out of courteous habit, when McCree had leaned just that inch closer, taking hold of his hands, he’d pulled away, ducking his head and disentangling his fingers from McCree’s grasp.

And then he’d seen the dark flash of hurt flicker through his eyes, expression faltering only a moment before he’d politely excused himself before Hanzo could even gather his thoughts enough to explain himself.

Despite Genji’s insistence to the contrary, he wasn’t oblivious to McCree’s affection for him. Nor was he able to deny that despite his attempts to avoid it, he’d fallen head over heels for him in return. So while he wasn’t surprised or upset that McCree had finally gathered the nerve to make a move, it was unfortunate he was stuck with this cold. And McCree didn’t know. So now, clearly thinking that he’d misread all the very intentional flirting and invitations Hanzo had sent his way, he had taking to avoiding him entirely.

Fortunately the same stubbornness that had landed Hanzo in this situation in the first place also meant McCree wasn’t able to evade him for long.

“McCree” his voice came out a little harder than he meant and he saw the slight flinch as McCree realized he’d been caught.

“Oh, Hanzo. Haven’t seen you in a few days. Things are kinda busy aren’t they. Seeing as half the base seems to be down with some bug or another. Means you gotta pick up an errand or two for ‘em.”

Endearing as his tendency to chatter when nervous was, Hanzo knew he had to interrupt or he’d never get a word in.

“Not that I’ve got it as bad as poor Angela, she’s swamped. Actually I should go-”

“Jesse.” he cut him off firmly, but gently. “I know you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Hanzo, I’m sorry I-”

“I should be the one apologizing, not you.”

McCree looked confused, but before he could question him, Hanzo cut him off. Stubborn he may be, but open he was not. He had to get this out before he could talk himself out of it.

“I didn’t mean to turn you down the way I did. I just didn’t want you to get sick and forgot how it must have looked.”

When he forced himself to meet McCree’s gaze he could see the hopeful look there, and what he thought might be… amusement?

“Not to question your logic there, darlin’ but… How was kissing you supposed to make me sick again?” and then with a shadow of a grin. “Never noticed an allergy to you in the past.”

He rolled his eyes. “I had a cold, McCree.”

Hanzo had almost expected a gentle reprimand - almost like the time he had kept silent about what was likely a fractured rib because “it didn’t seem urgent” - but instead he got only a thoughtful look.

“ _ Had _ a cold?” McCree asked, taking a step closer.

Hanzo didn’t answer, but when a warm hand cupped his cheek gently he leaned into the touch.

“Then this time you won’t mind if I…” His murmur trailed off as he leaned in, close enough to hear Hanzo’s quiet intake of breath.

And as Hanzo let his eyes close, he felt the gentle pressure of McCree’s lips against his own. The kiss was hesitant, almost like he hadn’t been sure of the answer, until he felt Hanzo’s arms wrap around him, one hand tangling in his hair.

They parted after a moment, or maybe longer, Hanzo wasn’t sure he knew or cared. And while he felt McCree’s smile warming him through, it suddenly curled up into a grin he knew meant trouble.

“Technically… you never said you were sorry.”

Knocking Jesse’s hat down over his eyes was much more satisfying when you could cut off his protests with kisses, Hanzo decided.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell with me on my tumblr @rowanshrub
> 
> and stay healthy~


End file.
